His Day
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: El día en que miraron a Canadá. Ese día, nevaba, hacia frió y el sol parecía una leyenda. El día en que todo el mundo miró a Canadá...no fue un día muy bonito. El día en que miraron a Canadá...el mundo se estremeció de miedo. Advertencias adentro...Pasen, lean y comenten :D muajajajajaja.


**"His day"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen…y bla- bla: D

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes…eh, futuros planes para una guerra (ay que ocultarlo del gobierno…) y algo realmente extraño -_-U

* * *

**"His Day"**

_Está tan cansado, asqueado y enfermo de todo…y es hora de que todos lo miren. Ya no será más la sombra de nadie. Este es su día. Témanle._

.

.

.

El sol salió pero casi no se veía, la nieve caía despacio. Lentamente cubriendo todo lo verde, todo lo vivo. La nieve fría y blanca era solo augurio de la tormenta que se avecinaba. O peor aún, la calma antes de la catástrofe. Densa capa de hielo que cubría todo lo que una vez fue dulce y amable.

_Sus_ pasos resonaban en el pasillo solitario, antes fueron secundados por dos pares demás. Uno pesado y otro ligero. Pero simplemente eran el acompañamiento. Sin embargo los otros dos pares de pasos se habían desviado hace algunos minutos, y ahora solo ese par solitario como siempre se habría paso entre el silencio perturbador. Se detuvo, frente a una puerta doble y esperó. _Su_ sonrisa tímida pero escalofriante jamás dejó su rostro anguloso. _Sus_ finos cabellos dorados jamás se despeinaron un pelo,_ su_ traje color blanco jamás se notó tan impecable. Y _sus_ ojos azul-violetas jamás dejaron de reflejar esa satisfacción y frialdad conocida desde hace poco. Èl dejó de sonreír y miró a su bandera, su nuevo emblema de dominio, ondeándose imponente y fuerte, visible...todo lo que _él _es y nunca había sido a la vez.

_Sus_ ojos brillaron al ver a su imponente símbolo patrio. Unicolor. El color que nunca más será olvidado. Rojo. Un rojo carmín. El color del poder, de la revolución. El color de la sangre derramada a sus pies y por _sus_ manos. _Su_ bandera de color rojo sangre. La bandera que nunca más será olvidada.

Una sonrisa altiva y suficiente se instaló entre _sus_ labios rosas. No se dio cuenta cuando una mano grande y fría se instaló en su espalda. Delicadamente se irguió toda su altura y le dirigió una mirada plana a la persona. Pronunció su nombre y una sonrisa infantil adornó las facciones del corpulento hombre. La mano fría recorrió un camino en su espalda hasta instalarse en su cintura. Devolvió su vista hacia la bandera simplemente coloreada de rojo en su asta frente a él. El cuerpo grande detrás a él se acercó más. Tanto que podía sentir el latir del corazón de aquel frio rubio. Sonrió discretamente cuando unos labios congelados tocaron su cuello descubierto. Los brazos rodearon su cintura y cerró los ojos con fastidio cuando un susurro caliente le rozo los oídos. Su nombre.

"Iván..." Respondió con la voz suave. "...Ahora no..." Sus manos deshicieron el agarre del cuerpo centímetros más altos. Sus ojos brillaron en irritación cuando un susurro infantil de reproche se escuchó del hombre grande. Se giró y tocó ligeramente la mejilla fría del contrario. Sus ojos azul-violeta se toparon con los purpura de la nación más grande. "Hoy es el día..." Murmuró suavemente y una sonrisa engañosamente tímida convenció a la gran nación quien asintió y se alejó con un susurro.

"Ya es hora...él te espera..." Rusia rio infantilmente y _él _rio divertido. "Cree que puede convencerte...que idiota, ¿da?" Rusia le acarició los cabellos rubios largos con ternura que le causo descontento al más bajo. Apartándose grácilmente de la caricia, _él_ se giró hasta caminar de regreso unos pasos. Y luego con la voz grave pero baja ordenó.

"Espérame en el podio...estaré ahí en unos...momentos" Y sin esperar respuesta dobló por un pasillo caminando unos minutos más, pasando por pasillos y pasillos color blanco, doblando esquinas con total normalidad; luego divisó a lo lejos a la nación más antigua del mundo. Sus cabellos castaños largos y atados en una coleta baja. La nación asiática se giró y con un ademan lo recibió. _Él_ lo miro de reojo y asintió. "Bien hecho...China... ¿él está más tranquilo?"

Yao escondió su rostro en sus grandes mangas pero asintió. Los ojos suavemente boreales de la nación alta y rubia destellaron con alegre diversión. Después se giró y le dijo un 'bien hecho' a su aliado acariciando sus cabellos sueltos. Yao se sonrojó y se apartó tímidamente de esa mano pálida que siempre mostraba afecto. No era tan brusca como la de Iván, pero era...gentil. Un contraste demasiado enorme con su comportamiento.

"Puedes retirarte. Iván y Natalya te esperaran allá." El alto rubio hizo un ademan a los guardias de la puerta que tenían su insignia, la bandera roja carmín. Simple pero letal. Yao asintió y con una última mirada de profundo sentimiento al hombre cruel pero cariñoso frente a la puerta que espera un destino sin vuelta atrás; se marchó al lugar donde sus demás aliados lo esperaban para el gran momento. Un sentimiento de algo parecido al miedo inundó al asiático al ver la sonrisa calma que _él_ trató de ocultar. Cada que sonreía asi, no había donde esconderse. Y pensar que ese niño tímido que una vez conoció...

Yao negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos pues nada ganaba con tenerlos. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya lo pasado, pasado.

El hombre de traje blanco y pulcro se detuvo para acariciar la puerta tallada en roble de la famosísima Casa Blanca. Estaba un poco rasgada y sucia pero sin embargo pasó los dedos como quien adora a algún objeto. Los guardias a lo lejos susurraban y _él _soltó una risita. Lentamente llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta y abrió. Un olor a moho y suciedad asalto _sus_ sentidos e hizo una mueca cuando el polvo le empaño los anteojos un poco. Se detuvo con _sus_ pasos suaves ante el pie de unas escaleras. _Él _roló los ojos al escuchar los gritos ahogados más arriba en pisos superiores. Chasqueo la lengua mirando el tedioso camino largo de escaleras continuas hasta su objetivo.

Cuando dio un paso un grito lejano lo sorprendió, murmurando maldiciones en francés _él _siguió caminando, ascendiendo lentamente. Con ese porte que recién había descubierto que poseía, dejando una estela de poderío en el ambiente.

Y soltó una tímida carcajada baja, recordando _su _gran logro. Recordando que día era hoy y que gran promulgación haría. Hoy...uno de _sus_ mejores días gloriosos. _Su_ logro, _suyo. Su_ gran día. Tanto trabajo solo para el objetivo que había logrado cumplir por fin. Aunque no lo hizo solo, no, tuvo ayuda. Pero. ¿Qué importaban todos sus aliados, que importaban ellos? Para _él_ eran solo peones que mediante la observación pudo manipular perfectamente. Siglos de observar desde las sombras de alguien más, siglos de callar y escuchar; por fin habían rendido frutos. Por fin podría ser visto, oído y…recordado.

Y fue tan fácil tomar el control con algunas palabras demás y acciones sutiles que nadie veía, que hasta es divertido recordar cada paso medido y preparado en donde se desarrolló la acción.

_Él_ detuvo en su andar y miró las secciones de escaleras que se conectaban hasta más arriba. Sonrió de lado, era hora de jugar su juego preferido: recordar.

Que divertido era hacerlo, sobre todo cuando los caídos por su poder y estrategia nunca pudieron hacerlo con _él_. Recordar cada paso de _su_ plan y como fue ejecutado. Casa paso, seña, signo y detalle elegido con precisión, adecuado a cada tópico, nación y esquema.

Era un plan fácil y todo derivaría con un efecto dominó mundial. Y _él_ solo tenía que mover los hilos correctos y asi darle inicio, porque todo estaba listo. Debía agradecer a muchos para que eso pasara. La mayoría de la cosas solo tenían que ser punteadas para desencadenar todo. Las bases ya estaban ahí, y _él_ podía verlas. Lástima que las demás naciones no se dieron cuanta como poco a poco el mundo en el que vivían, de su realidad, estaba flaqueando por caminos muy peligros en donde ellos tenían la culpa. De los cuales _él_ tomó ventaja.

Primero que nada, necesitaba aliados. Fuertes, potencias, dispuestos a mover masas enteras por su propio egoísmo y -risa cínica-, su beneficio propio. Que gran tontería pero magnífica oportunidad.

Disimuladamente y en sigilo se acercó a su principal viga: Rusia. Con sus comunes temas fue demasiado fácil tocarlo y convencerlo de muchas cosas. Con una simple sonrisa y un toque casual que se convirtiera en prodigas caricias tenia a gran hombre detrás de _él_ como perrito faldero. Y solo se necesitó un poco de 'amor' para la nación rusa. Y era asombroso como tenía a la ex-nación soviética acariciándolo a_ él_ con mimo y cariño. El hombre tenía acumulado mucha ira y era un enfermo descarado pero era útil. Asi que, ¿por qué no?

Y todo era perfecto porque si tenía a Rusia, tendría a Belarús por consiguiente; luego se le sumarian la influenciable Ucrania; por último los Bálticos estaban a su disposición. Lo siguiente era más fácil aun, ya tenía vía libre para hablar con naciones resentidas contra las potencias y sus amigos nuevos. Comentarios aquí, mentirillas por allá y _touché. _Ganó otros aliados más, unos cuantos sus amigos (que igualmente cayeron en sus palabras), Holanda, Cuba, Países Bajos. China fue la mayor sorpresa al unirse a _su_ causa. Solo falto un susurro al oído, endulzar oraciones y enervas rencores pasados y ya tenía a la nación antigua de su lado, como amiga y aliada.

¿Pero luego qué? _Él_ se preguntó en uno se esos días olvidados en donde la depresión y soledad le susurraban cosas en sus oídos. Porque tenía todo planeado pero había fallado en un minúsculo detalle. ¿Cómo hacer para que el peso de sus próximos pecados no cayera en _él_ demasiado pronto o como desviar la atención hasta el momento adecuado? Aun no era momento de que _él_ se mostrase al mundo.

Se pasó horas y horas meditando. No quería desechar todo el arduo trabajo solo por ese error. Y la respuesta llegó en tres colores molestos.

Rojo, blanco y azul.

Le dolió, en un principio pero debía admitir que se lo merecían, que todos ellos lo merecían. Que siglos, olvidados en un rincón, esperando ilusamente _su_ turno de hablar habían transformado _su _ser en esa _cosa._ _Su_ mente se llenó de pensamientos donde el mismo tenía que tragar _sus_ opiniones y comentarios porque nadie le veía y nadie quería saber de _él,_ porque no era lo suficientemente importante para merecer una minúscula muestra de atención. ¿De verdad era tan poca cosa para los demás? Bueno, pues eso tuvo que cambiar. Y ahora no esperaría su turno de hablar, ahora _él_ tomaría el mando, _él_ podía, tomaría el micrófono por su cuenta y se ensalzaría en gloria (y quizás algo mas) para hablar. Y todo el mundo _le_ escucharía.

No tenía la culpa, _él _no era él y el rencor que sentía empezaba a devorarlo. Y hay que admitir que ese sujeto de la nada salió y empezó a hacer declaraciones y comentarios que lo enfurecían, nadie le negó nada; y el tímido chico que nadie recordaba empezó a mutar en lo que todos verían al final de este día, en ese ser calculador y cruel que el mundo había convertido.

El órgano latente que una vez guardo para _sus_ 'amigos', _su_ 'familia'..._su_ gente importante. Ahora latía en adrenalina ante una idea muy fabulosa. Antes, la posibilidad de tener un día en donde nunca más, nadie pudiera olvidarlo era un sueño muy estúpido e irrealista; muy parecido a los cuentos de hadas. Y los días en donde llorando imploraba que todo el mundo _le_ viera, _lo_ saludara y fueran _sus_ amigos, habían quedado atrás, muy, muy atrás. Y ahora sin necesidad de humillarse y llorar e implorar, tomaría todo por la fuerza. Todo era por _su_ egoísmo, _su_ rencor y odio acumulado por décadas. Por todos los problemas de otros que recaían en _sus_ hombros equivocadamente y diversos sucesos que lo irritaban y teñían de odio lentamente. Un odio rojo, ardiente y adictivo.

Y todo inició. Solo fue necesario un susurro engañosamente amistoso y sutil en el oído de la súper potencia mundial y había estallado su gran plan: la guerra.

Estados Unidos de América se descarriló y el odio arraigados desde el 9/11 enervo su sangre. La guerra contra Irak inició y con ella el desequilibrio económico social y cultural en América y Europa.

Perfecto, un ambiente perfecto. A pesar de la persuasión que corrió a cargo de Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania y demás países europeos, América estaba con oídos sordos y _él_...moviendo las piezas del ajedrez a _su_ favor sin siquiera tocarlas.

_Sus_ aliados más poderosos, Rusia y China, flanqueándolo en sus decisiones, alejados de sospechas. Y _él_ desde atrás de la súper potencia estadounidense, gestionando y dando ideas para la rebelión contra el oriente porque _él _era taaaan amable –risa cínica-. Y entonces decidió actuar.

Lástima que Francia fuera el primero en darse cuenta.

Siempre metiéndose en donde no le concernía y tratando de amabilizar el ambiente cuando era más un estorbo que una ayuda. Tratando de persuadir y hacerlo desistir de _sus_ planes 'locos y enfermos' como dijo Francis. ¿Llamándolo a _él_, loco? Que gracioso. Pero asi como en las películas hollywoodenses que hubo visto una vez con su ´hermano´, odió ser llamado asi. _Él_ no estaba loco, para nada, solo estaba…haciendo justicia, por decirlo de un modo. _Él_ estaba más que cuerdo, jamás había estado loco, porque un loco nunca hubiera jugado tan bien sus cartas a su favor, un loco jamás habría llevado su plan tan perfectamente. Y aunque suene tan cliché, él NO estaba loco.

Asi que… se descubrió solamente cuando todo estaba bajo _su _control, cuando el francés venia en son ´de paz´. Además, le gustó la mirada de terror y desconcierto que le causó al posarse frente a él como líder del movimiento.

Oh, pobre, pobre Francis; fue el primero en ser aplastado con el peso de su venganza -risa divertida-. Y _él _solo tuvo que dar una orden y ni siquiera se ensució las manos. Su _Papa_ luchó pero siempre fue débil, demasiado. Rusia hizo un desastre pero logró remediarlo antes de que se dieran cuenta otros. Bueno, Iván no era considerado delicado e indoloro ¿cierto? Pero le enfermó que en el último momento, aun cuando la sangre abandonaba ese cuerpo frágil y milenario manchando los largos cabellos del hijo de Galia, Francia siguió pensando que era inocente y le llamó 'hijo' como si de verdad le importara _él_. Que iluso idiota. Como si de verdad le fuera a hacer caso, como si Francia nunca hubo tenido culpa de todo esto. El y todos los demás eran los culpables.

Él se detuvo en sus pensamientos para caminar y doblar para otra sección de escaleras.

Y sin embargo, su mente siguió trabajando en recordar, su juego preferido. Después de la sugerencia de Francia, que terminó sin siquiera empezar. Inicio su 'hazaña'. Todo bajo precaución, todo calculado detalladamente y por supuesto, todo sigilosamente. Los soldados bajo nombres de turistas a su territorio, la armada camuflagiada con comercio y su Primer Ministro a merced de su ideología. ¿Quién dijo que los humanos tenían el poder sobre la nación? Absurdo. _É__l_ era una nación, el poder hecho persona, la tierra hecha cuerpo.Y sin embargo, esos humanos eran piezas claves, aunque sumamente remplazables por igual.

Y cuando la gran súper potencia escaseaba y estaba debilitada por una guerra sin sentido y como mero teatro. Atacó.

Le declaró la guerra a Estados Unidos de América.

Aun recordaba la mirada que le lanzó Alfred cuando _él_ se rio en su cara. Pero enseguida la sonrisa que adornó con burla el rostro de la nación estadounidense y la molesta risa que le hizo apretar la mandíbula y mostrar _su_ poderío ante América, quien no creía que fuera capaz. Y asi como la burla de Alfred se esfumó, _él_ ya tenía a Alaska como anexo a su territorio con un toque extra: el Central Park hecho trizas.

Claro, enseguida los europeos quisieron meter entrometerse donde no les concernía pero ya estaba planeada su estrategia. Tan sorprendido y anonadados estaban que actuaron demasiado tarde. Y eso era porque jamás pensaron que _él _iniciaría esto, que el menos indicado podría sonreír sádicamente; que esa nación olvidada podría salir de entre la sombras como un apocalipsis y haría algo grande.

Pero fue muy tarde ya, _él_ tenía una lista grande de aliados. Y tenía a todo el círculo polar ártico de _su_ lado, sumado a la desesperación de la 'desaparición' del representante de Francia; todo era un caos para ellos. Aunque con los nórdicos, costo un poco de trabajo y persuasión con Noruega pero mentiras que uno puede llegar a creer, hicieron desatar la furia. Y solo tuvo que convencer a Noruega y a Suecia contra Dinamarca y listo, Finlandia e Islandia estaban a sus lados prácticamente Y asi como ocurre cuando un globo revienta, el rey escandinavo autoproclamado había caído. A manos de su familia. Que desgracia. Pero Dinamarca tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en su plan y lo rechazó, porque según él era solo un niño berrinchudo. _Él _nunca fue asi, y ahí están las consecuencias. Mathias Kohler, Dinamarca, solo estaba en los libros de historias y sus leyendas vikingas.

Mientras _él_ caminaba acercándose más y más a los gritos roncos de quien encerrado tenia, se acomodó el cabello largo porque ese rizo rebelde le hacía cosquillas la nariz. Y siguió recordando el cómodo infierno que se instaló en el mundo después de la declaración de guerra.

Los primeros en alzarse en apoyo de la súper-nación estadounidense fueron Inglaterra, Japón y sorprendentemente Alemania. Pero Ludwig fue tan predecible que solo bastó apuntar con un arma en la cabeza de Italia y tenía a la nación ex-nazi neutral, también tenía a España en la palma de la mano. Y asi mantendría a margen a algunas otras naciones. Pero aunque fuera asi...no necesitaban al Vaticano ¿verdad?

Y simplemente ¡boom!, el país más pequeño dejo de existir, pero solo era una advertencia porque España había cometido un error: capturó a unos pares de turistas canadienses y rusos en Sevilla que nada tenían que ver. Kiku fue más consistente y más como _él_, calculando sus estrategias pero aun asi se debatía en ayudar a Italia y proteger a Grecia o Turquía. Pero Japón se lo dejaba a China, y Rusia tenía a América sufriendo la venganza de su guerra fría. Y _él_, tenía el paso libre para más alianzas y/o advertencias. No quería eso de estarse apoderando de naciones sin importancia como las micro-naciones, él era más… ¿cómo dijo Iván? Ah sí, _él_ era más _destructivo._

Y entonces decidieron que deberían tener un nombre, Iván se entusiasmó y al igual que Belarús (casualmente tenían una inusual amistad) decidieron el nombre, a nadie más le importó porque otras naciones como Cuba, Holanda y demás pues no eran tan activas como ellos. Lazo Ártico. Asi se autoproclamaron y sonaba bien después de todo. Las naciones árticas de los dos hemisferios ya estaban dominando el mundo. Y la dominación marchaba viento en popa.

Pero...para _su _sorpresa, no calculó que Noruega y Suecia se rebelarían contra _él._ Los muy traidores, aunque todo fue solucionado. Pobre Sealand, le caía bien era _casi_ como su hermano, aunque en la guerra nadie tiene lazos con nadie y era todo o nada; aunque era un niño ingenuo y abandonado solo un momento en el preciso instante que fue aprovechado. No por nada _él_ era el mejor francotirador. Además, Peter ni siquiera era un país; no le iba a servir de nada en la guerra a nadie. Y asi, los nórdicos que planeaban traicionarlo lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacerlo. Con ese asunto resuelto y con las naciones escandinavas revolcándose en sus errores tuvo un muy grande bache en el camino. Estados Unidos recibió ayuda de Japón e Inglaterra, llegando a hundir sus buques en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Tuvo que tomar el control de nuevo y detuvo a Inglaterra, pero nuevamente se escondía detrás de la amplia espalda de Rusia. Tal vez tenía un poco de pánico escénico.

El problema fue Japón. Todo el maldito problema fue esa pequeña e inteligente isla nipona. Perdió muchos hombres por ese país pequeño y tecnológico, casi pierde el control que había tomado de Groenlandia y Alaska (que satisfacción fue apoderarse de ellas). Y las noticias bajaban rápido, Hong Kong era un buen espía la verdad (además, Li le debía varios favores), y le comunicó que cierto japonés planeaba lanzar misiles a _su_ querido Prince Edward. Maldito Kiku Honda y su tecnología vanguardista.

Ah, pero ahí estaba su punto débil. Japón debía todo a su tecnología, tan dependiente y modernizado. Y _él_, _su_ país estaba lleno de informáticos que tuvo una idea. ¿Que tanto daño podría causar un simple virus de computadora infiltrado en las antenas tecnológicas del mundo? Oh, casi nada. Un apagón mundial por segundos y luego tenia a la nación del sol naciente desconcertada e inofensiva sin sus estúpidos misiles. No quiso imitar el daño provocado con bombas nucleares, nunca fue lo suyo aunque ardía en furia. Pero tenía que darle un premio a China, y al ver la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro del asiático cuando veía caer la torre de Tokio como Goliat por los propios misiles re direccionados de Japón, fue...refrescante. Con la nación automatizada fuera del camino, rodeada y reducida a solo una masa de tierra en medio del mar dominado por el Lazo Ártico, tenía tiempo de sobra para sus siguientes jugadas.

Y la siguiente fue su ex-tutor inglés. La otra potencia a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. La que lo crio, lo creció y cometió el mismo error que todos: olvidarlo.

Inglaterra, preso del dolor de saber que Francis había muerto, preso de la rabia apoderándose cuando una carita ensayada mente triste le mintió para que centrara su ira en Rusia. Y al instante el puente de Londres desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. Londres era azotado con dos misiles que venían desde la caída Sealand con _él_ sonriendo en victoria. A Escocia aliado y las Irlandas del lado de los Árticos. Y tenía a Inglaterra contra la espada y la pared, más la espada que nada. Y saber que en el último momento esos ojos verdes nublados y tristes lo miraron a _él_ y solamente a _él_ pidiéndole fútilmente 'perdón' antes de opacarse con la sombra de la muerte, fue glorioso. Gratificante y ahí pudo descargar su ira, sus celos, su rabia y el rencor. Solo tardo tres segundos en alzar el revólver, despedirse de la nación del nunca jamás y tenía a todo el mundo de cabeza. El asesinato de la potencia mundial se transmitió por todo el mundo y poco a poco vio como el caos reinaba y se asentaba en el mundo. Y nuevamente todo fue tan fácil. Desde ahí todo fue en picada para el mundo y en ascendencia para _él_...y _sus _aliados.

Pero en un descuido (ahora que lo pensaba su plan tenía varios huecos), Alemania se levantó en armas; seguido de Turquía, España, Hungría y Austria. Se fastidiaron los planes que ya había establecido. Y ellos fueron los culpables de lo que sucedió después. Fue sus ideas de salvación que originaron _eso_. Ellos tuvieron la culpa. _Él_ en verdad no quería hacerlo porque ese sujeto le caía bien. Pero sin embargo la sangre roja que salía de balazo en la frente combinaba muy bien con los ojos de Prusia. Fue una perdida triste, tenía la esperanza que fuera su aliado. Y le agradaba también su pollito pero…

Oh, pero quizás aquí si influyó Rusia, pero solo un poco. A Iván no le caía bien Gilbert, decía que se tomaba muchas confianzas con _él. _Prusia era un buen sujeto, arrogante pero gentil. En honor a él, mando mil rosas blancas y rojas a Alemania y Hungría. Como símbolo de su -risa- luto.

Y ahora con Europa en crisis, fue más fácil aliarse con los latinos, quien algunos les tenían ganas a los europeos y otros solo sucumbieron ante su poder. Pronto, tenía a América del norte y centro en sus aras.

Pero solo quedaba un inconveniente: El héroe.

El estúpido héroe que a pesar de tener todo perdido seguía dando batalla. Estados Unidos seguía en pie, se caía a pedazos pero seguía firme en sus ataques, en sus fuertes. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Pero le daba gracia como aun después de todo, el muy iluso creía que mediante susurros y ojos cariñosos podría lograr convencerlo a _él _de detener lo que sucedía. Convencido de que podía convencerlo de parar lo que supuestamente hacia Rusia y China. Y con ese descaro que recién descubrió, se rio.

De parar la guerra en donde el héroe aun lo creía inocente a _él_. Donde no creía que la sangre hermana, camarada, compatriota y débil que había salpicado _sus_ manos, seguían ahí. Que aun creía que _él_ era tan débil para dejarse manipular por Iván, por Yao, por Carlos (Cuba)...por alguien más.

Y eso le enojaba, le hacía temblar de ira, porque aun con la evidencia frente a él, Alfred aun creía que _él_ era lo bastante débil e indefenso para dejarse manipular. O América era muy estúpido y tonto, o de verdad lo creía. Nadie más estaba detrás de esto, _él_ era el autor detrás la obra de arte_. Él_ era el genio detrás la máscara, detrás las piezas. Nadie _lo_ manipulaba, más bien _él _era el manipulador, el titiritero, el jugador con la ventaja y debían darle crédito. Pero América aun creía que tenía la capacidad de lograr parar esto.

Esta masacre, no... _Su_ masacre. Aun se creía con el derecho de evitar _su_ glorioso ascenso, _su _día. Maldito bastardo hijo de puta. Maldito...pero después de empezar _su_ gran acto, fue hora de sacarse la máscara.

Con esa rabia _él_ entorno los puños y se detuvo frente a una puerta hecha de metal y titanio. Alta, gruesa y ancha. Respiró profundo, calmando el temblor de sus manos y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Este era _su_ gran final, pero igualmente _su _espectacular debut hacia un nuevo espectáculo. Y asi el mundo lo vería alzarse en gloria roja. A _él_. Por fin lo verían a _él_, a nadie más. Ni a Iván, ni a Yao, ni a Carlos o algún otro porque el director de esta obra era _él._

Giró el picaporte, lentamente y escuchó como la voz ronca dejaba de gritar, arrugó el entrecejo y se acomodó los lentes. Se adentró en el cuarto frio, sucio, mohoso y con olor a podredumbre. Nauseabundo.

Las cadenas tintinearon y luego tenía frente a _él_ a la legendaria nación de la libertad, al héroe. Reducido a un estropajo y enclenque en el piso; lleno de cadenas y mal olores diversos, sangre seca y la ropa desgarrada. Lleno de debilidad, lleno de pesares. Encadenado, reducido, humillado y sedado. (Tuvo que hacerlo para poder manipular la monstruosa fuerza de la nación)

Sin embargo, esos ojos. Aún tenía esos ojos. Azules como el mar. (Como una vez fueron los _suyos _antes de que el violeta predominara en su mirar). Y tan feroces mirándolo fieramente, como un pobre animal acorralado pero dispuesto a morder.

"Hello(1)" Lo saludó fríamente, porque aun tenia educación. "How are you, eh?(2)" Y un sentido del humor negro. Los ojos azules relampaguearon y chasqueó la lengua al verlos anegarse en lágrimas. El hombre que una vez...amó, admiró y adoró; gimoteó indefenso frente a _él _y lo llamó con ese nombre cariñoso que aborrecía. Porque ya no era él…era _ÉL. _Era la nación más grande del mundo ahora. La que tenía el poder más grande de todos. El imperio de esta era. El comienzo de una época que había derivado por los actos de todos y los suyos propios. Todos tuvieron un poco de culpa.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" La voz rasposa de ese rubio caribeño _lo_ tomó por sorpresa porque antes se había negado a dirigirle palabra. "¿Por qué?" Los ojos azules lo miraron y sus grilletes tintinearon cuando el estadounidense avanzó hacia él. Y _él_ permaneció callado, frio, y sin expresión porque había aprendido a hacerlo. "Tú no eres capaz...no tu...tu no pudiste matarlos...no...No" Alfred susurró como un mantra. _Su_ mandíbula fuerte se apretó, _sus_ puños se apretaron y _su_ clima frio inundó el ambiente ante esas palabras. "¿¡POR QUÉ!?" Gritó Alfred después de que el silencio reino unos minutos. "Dímelo, ¿qué hicieron?… ¿¡que hicimos?!" Un ahogado sollozo interrumpió sus reclamos y _él_ hizo una mueca ante lo ruidoso que seguía siendo Estados Unidos de América.

Lo tomó del cabello y lo hizo mirarlo. El violeta de la aurora boreal contra el azul de los mares. Valentía contra frialdad. Gloria sobre...nada. La nada a la que había sido reducido Estados Unidos de América. Pobre, pobre héroe; no pudo salvar a nadie. No pudo salvar nada. Ni a él mismo.

Observó con satisfacción como Alfred gimió ante la brusquedad _su_ gesto, sus ojos azules se abnegaron de agua y su cuerpo tembló. Sonrió, sonrió como hace tiempo no hacía, sonrió con esa suave curva en los labios, sonrió como antes solo para ver la chispa de esperanza alzarse en su 'hermano'.

La esperanza que aplastaría por completo.

"Why...please...st-stop it...Let me go... (3)" Pidió con voz ronca ese chico norteamericano. Le causo gracia. Y soltó una risita al tomar más fuerte el sucio cabello rubio del estadounidense.

"Look at me(4)" Ordenó con en un susurro. Espero a que los ojos vidriosos de su enemigo final _lo_ miraran fijamente. "...Who I am?(5)" Pregunto en voz baja, la que siempre se le caracterizo hasta en los peores momentos. Pero Alfred no respondió y en cambio lo observo con ojos asustados y labios sellados negándose a ceder. Rebelde, Alfred siempre fue rebelde revolucionario. Lo que lo llevo a sucumbir.

Lo soltó, Alfred cayó en un quejido puesto que los grilletes habían herido sus tobillos y manos; se tomó la cabeza seguro sintiéndose mareado pues los efectos del sedante estaban pasando muy rápido. Claro, aun con un cuerpo mortal, seguía siendo la gran nación. Aunque no por mucho.

Mientras, _él _se quedó ahí, mirándolo recuperarse, mirándolo pasar de aturdido a iracundo y temeroso. Alfred se levantó tambaleando y en un brusco movimiento tenia las cadenas rotas, liberándolo por fin. Pero _él_ no movió ni un solo musculo, disfrutando del espectáculo, quizás el último. No dijo palabra alguno cuando Alfred se giró y le gritó lleno de rabia e dolor. No hizo nada para detener los sollozos de su vecino del sur.

"¡¿POR QUE?! ¿¡Que has hecho!? ¿¡Que has hecho!?" Observó con tranquilidad con el cuerpo de la potencia mundial se tensaba, como sus puños se apretaban, como las lágrimas caían. Lentamente su hermano se tambaleo cerca de _él_, no lo impidió. Tampoco hizo nada cuando el puño de la superpotencia se estrelló en _su_ rostro partiéndole el labio inferior y tirando _sus_ gafas al suelo. Dejándole un gusto amargo y oxidado en la boca, y la mirada borrosa. El sabor de la sangre en su paladar lo sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto?...my god...todo...todos" Gritó Alfred sin embargo, _él_ lentamente se puso de pie limpiando _su_ prístino traje y caminó hacia _su_ tembloroso contrincante, _su_ larga mano se levantó y se estrelló en el estómago de la nación estadounidense. Dos segundos después la tenia de rodillas gimiendo dolorido, a _sus_ pies.

"Why, eh?...'Cause...(6)" Habló con parsimonia, respondiendo a la pregunta sin responder verdaderamente mientras acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de la nación a _sus_ pies. El americano levantó su vista nublada y con la respiración agitada pronunció su nombre junto con la misma pregunta 'Why?'

Tsk. El enserio estaba empezando a aburrirse de esto.

"'Cause...who I'm? (7)" Cuestionó cuando levantó la cabeza de _su_ enemigo con los dedos enterrados en los dorados cabellos dolorosamente. Estaba consiente que muchas cosas de lo que decía no tenían sentido ni le estaban llevando a nada. Se supone que este asunto debió terminar desde que cruzó la puerta. Pero también debía admitir que estaba alargando solo un poco más todo esto. Solo quería...darle algo de tiempo al héroe, por lo viejos tiempos.

Resopló al ver que _sus_ pensamientos estaban siendo estúpidos y absurdos. Sintió las uñas de _su_ enemigo clavarse en sus muñecas desnudas cuando apretó mas el cabello sucio. El hombre arrodillado empezó a luchar pero aún estaba débil y ya no era nada a comparación con _él_.

"Let me go! God, please! Stop!(8)" _Él_ hizo una mueca al ver agitarse en _sus_ manos a la ex potencia.

"Who I'm?" Volvió a cuestionar. Jadeos y gritos desesperados dejo escapar Alfred cuando vio que no podía zafarse de _él_. El miedo inundo al estadounidense y _él_ estaba encantado.

"Y-you...let me go! You...y-you- ¡los mataste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!..." Gritos frustrados soltó el americano y una caricia en la ensangrentada y sucia mejilla recibió. Los ojos temblorosamente aguados azulados lo miraron asustados y enojados. Iracundos, furiosos. "You're a moster!(9)" Gritó y un golpe en la babilla _él_ le propino. Una patada en el estómago y la nación de la libertad estaba hecho un ovillo en el mugroso suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

_Él_ apretó la mandíbula, _sus_ puños se cerraron y _sus_ ojos violetas refulgieron en peligrosa ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a llamarlo de esa forma?

Maldito, estúpido arrogante y altanero.

Pero rio, é_l_ rio tan fuerte como jamás lo volvería a hacer. El órgano en su pecho bombeó fuerte la sangre y le dolió el pecho. La sangre fluyendo con su sonido característico le dio dolor, el 'lubdub' le cimbraba el cráneo y estaba empezando a enloquecer.

Pero aún tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de eso.

Visualizo _sus_ gafas en el suelo y se las coloco con movimientos fluidos giró _su_ cabeza y clavó _sus_ fríos ojos en _su_ último enemigo. Sintió asco, rabia, pena, lastima al verlo ahí, derrotado y humillado.

"Poor...poor little hero(10)" Murmuró como quien arrulla a un bebé. La furia en los azules iris de su contrario le hizo sonreír. Eso es. Defiéndete, odia, aborrece y odia aún más. "Game over, little hero. Who are you now?(11)" Preguntó con descaro e ironía mientras caminaba más cerca y acariciaba la corbata roja de _su_ traje.

"No..." Negó el norteamericano.

"Oui..." Respondió é_l_ en voz alta.

"No hagas es-esto...por favor. Para, detenlo. ¡Tú nunca harías algo asi! ¿¡Por qué!?" Grito el estadounidense arrodillándose a pesar de dolor. "Es Iván ¿no? Él te hizo esto, él te obligo...él fue quien..." Alfred se atraganto con las palabras sin saber que cada maldita cosa que salía de su boca avivaba el fuego de la ira en _él_. El frunció el ceño confundido porque hace unos momentos ese sujeto le había culpado y ahora ¿lo defendía?, quizás no era el único a punto de volverse loco de remate. "China también, todos ellos ti-tienen la culpa...Don't worry(12), te protegeré porque yo-"

"¡NO!" Gritó cuando _su_ puño voló a estrellarse con la puerta de metal detrás de _él_. "¡Non! ¡It's me! ¡I'm! I was!(13)" La furia se filtraba por los ojos violetas. _Él_ estaba tan furioso que dolía. ¿Salvarlo? ¿Estados Unidos aun creía que era el héroe y que podía salvarlo?

¿A _él?_

El silencio resonó en el aire, las respiraciones agitadas cortaban la tensa atmosfera y Alfred lo sabía. Lo presentía, estaba equivocado, todo era culpa de _él_ solo que no quería creerlo. No había nada que salvar.

Una sonrisa tímida emergió de _él_ y _su_ mano enguantada se fue al saco de su chaqueta. Bueno, todo este asunto lo estaba irritando. Era mejor acabar con lo que empezó. Fin del juego.

Sin molestarse en ocultar sus intenciones, el sacó un arma. Negra, pequeña pero letal en _sus_ manos.

Los ojos azules de la potencia se abrieron a más no poder y se congeló en su lugar. Deliberadamente en un movimiento lento, _él_ levantó el arma y tiró del seguro apuntando a su objetivo.

_Él_ nunca despegó _su_ mirada de esos ojos azules que amó una vez. De la persona que fue una vez, la que quiso ser.

"This is my war(14)" Soltó de pronto. El aire adquirió un lúgubre tono. Alfred negó.

"No tú...my little brother. You not, my love(15)" Susurró el americano derramando lágrimas. "Please..."Rogó.

" You could not remind me(16)"Susurró _él_ sin pensarlo, sintiendo algo que pronto dejaría de sentir.

"I...I'm s-sorry so much(17)" Un vago intento, respuesta incorrecta.

"No" Apretó lentamente el gatiilo. "I don't forgive you. Never again(18)" No quería disculpas, ya no. Inglaterra, Francia, Japón, Dinamarca, Islandia...todos ellos se disculparon ¡pero _él_ no quería ninguna maldita disculpa!

"Mat-" Alfred estiró la mano.

"This is my day, brother(19)" Y jaló el gatillo.

Y miró el cuerpo de su única familia caer en un ruido sordo, el ultimo integrante de esta. No cerró los ojos ni bajó el arma observando como la agujero bala en la frente de Alfred F. Jones dejaba salir un tumulto de sangre que manchaba su cara. Los ojos abiertos, muertos, vidriosos y azules apagándose en el brillo de la vida. El pecho firme y ancho que lentamente dejaba de inflarse para tomar aire en unos pulmones que se desmoronaban. Para un corazón que había dejado de latir ahora.

Y entonces se permitió bajar el arma.

Pero no cerró los ojos para jamás olvidar la imagen que seguramente siempre estará es _sus_ pesadillas. Caminó tambaleante hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la que una vez fue la gran súper potencia mundial. Arrojo el arma sobre el cuerpo y se alejó para evitar mancharse los zapatos con la sangre que escaba gota por gota de ese cuerpo.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos mirándolo y estaba seguro.

Alfred F. Jones estaba muerto. Estados Unidos de América había dejado de existir.

Sin mostrar nada más que una plana expresión se giró y salió presuroso de esa habitación infestada de suciedad, mugre y podredumbre.

Después de todo, no había nada que salvar.

Ya no había una minúscula gota de bondad en _él_. Ya no había humanidad en su mortal cuerpo. Era un demonio. Un demonio hecho hombre desde hacía mucho.

Nunca hubo nada que salvar.

Caminó un poco más, tan rápido como podía. Solo le quedaba un pasillo más, una vuelta más, una puerta más.

Se detuvo. Rusia estaba ahí, con su sonrisa infantil y su nueva bufanda roja. China del otro lado con su traje típico, con esa mirada legendaria y a Kumajirou en sus brazos. Se acercó a ellos y acarició con ternura la cicatriz que atravesaba el lado derecho de su querido oso, era de lo único que se arrepentía, de lo único que se permitió sentir culpa y tristeza. Kuma era lo más importante que tenía y fue arrastrado en la vorágine de _su_ dominación; esas fueron las consecuencias, una cicatriz que cruzaba todo el lado izquierdo de su carita, desde la frente hasta abajo del ojo negro ciego. Besó suavemente a _su_ osito y en _su_ mente le pidió perdón, Kuma le paso la lengua por la mejilla pálida y luego ladeo la cabeza como preguntando ¿quién?

O eso suponía por qué desde que Kumajirou recibió esa herida no volvió a hablar. Nunca.

_Su_ máscara fría y calculadora cayó de nuevo a _su_ rostro y se negó a dejar salir las lágrimas. Porque eso le haría débil, y débil era lo que ya nunca seria. Una de las tantas cosas que nunca sería otra vez.

Los bálticos detrás de Rusia, temerosos como siempre, a su lado Belarús lo miraban estoicamente pero se podía ver que estaba satisfecha. _Él_ les sonrió y luego un paso adelante tomando la perilla de la puerta. Seis guardias tomaron posición a sus costados. Giró la perilla y avanzo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Este era _su_ día.

Un aluvión de flashes, murmullos, aplausos y ovaciones les dieron la bienvenida. Lentamente avanzó hacia el podio con esa mascara de estoicismo en _su_ cara, _sus_ cabellos rubio rebotando a cada paso. Frente a _él_, sus ciudadanos y demás gente mirándolo, con banderas rojas ondeando, con abucheos ocasionales, con seguridad hasta el tope, con cámaras que transmitirán su mensaje a cada rincón del maldito mundo.

Subió mas escalones dejando atrás a _sus_ aliados y guardaespaldas. Toda esa gente, reporteros, seguridad, espectadores, políticos, gobernantes, humanos, naciones; lo miraron fijamente avanzar con paso firme hasta alcanza el podio y detenerse.

El silencio se hizo cargo del gran lugar mientras el respiraba profundo, el labio le ardía y aún tenía el sabor de la sangre pero aun asi, se plantó erguido, firme, imperioso, petulante, arrogante y victorioso ante la multitud.

"I'm Canadá(20)" Habló a través de los siete micrófonos y su voz sonó alta, clara y fuerte. Miró a toda la multitud sin ver realmente. Por fin...estaba hecho. "And this is my day...(21)" Sentencio para _él_, para ellos, para _su_ pueblo, para el de ellos, para todos.

Y el mundo lo miró...

Y el mundo se estremeció...

Y el mundo nunca más lo volvió a olvidar.

Porque este era _his day_.

.

.

.

El Imperio Norteamericano de Canadá nació el 1 de Enero del 20XX, dos meses después de haber acabado la guerra, poniendo fin a la Tercera Guerra Mundial; su símbolo: una simple bandera color carmín.

Englobó las tierras de lo que fue Estados Unidos de América y Groenlandia, convirtiéndose asi en la nación más grande del mundo. Con un gobierno democrático y a cargo de un Presidente.

Los ciudadanos de estas tierras tomaron la nomenclatura de Nortecanadienses.

.

La tierra de lo que antes fue Inglaterra fue repartida entre sus territorios hermanos Wales, Ireland y Scotland siguiendo el mismo régimen de gobierno.

El territorio de Francia fue salvado y adherido a la tierra nortecanadiense bajo el nombre New Vinland, el gobierno fue dispuesto como territorio anexo, bajo jurisdicción del Imperio de Canadá.

A Rusia se le permitió tomar dominio de los países nórdicos pero evitando que formando nuevamente la URSS, fue el pacto que firmo con sus aliados del Lazo Ártico después de discutir por la traición de los escandinavos.

China tomó posesión de Japón y todo lo referente a la isla. La toma de posesión se hizo oficialmente seis meses después de acabada la guerra.

La Unión Europea se deshizo. Y los demás territorios ganados por el Lazo Ártico fueron repartidos equitativamente entre sus aliados.

El recién nacido imperio, como símbolo de una guerra finita, hizo llegar paquetes de ayuda a los gobiernos perjudicados, haciendo panteones comunitarios y haciéndoles llegar cada mes rosas pintadas de carmín.

Los gobiernos lo tomaron como burla pero ante el inminente poderío solo callaron sus bocas.

El nombre de Canadá nunca fue olvidado y la prueba estaba en los nuevos libros de historia que se mandaron a hacer un año después de terminada la guerra.

La guerra que quedó grabado con huella roja en el mundo como su día.

.

.

.

**((FIN))**

* * *

Okey...esto quedo súper raro xD

Nose, a veces me dan mis ataques y suelo poner un montón de tonterías juntas. Asi que...que piensan?

Quise que quedara muy cruel y sádico pero creo que no lo logre, después de todo es Mattiee (*rayo láser apuntando su frente* eh o_o). Algunas cosas me quedaron medias raras y OCC...pero lo hice para ustedes con todo el amor del mundo~

Supongo que las frases no son muy difíciles pero aquí les pongo un pequeño diccionario ;3

(1) Hola.

(2) ¿Cómo estás?

(3) ¿Por qué? Por favor, para/detenlo/alto. Déjame ir.

(4) Mírame.

(5) ¿Quién soy yo?

(6) ¿Por qué, eh? Porque…

(7) Porque… ¿quién son yo?

(8) ¡Déjame ir! Dios, por favor

(9) Tú eres un monstruo.

(10) Pobre…pobre pequeño héroe.

(11) Fin del juego, pequeño héroe. ¿Quién eres ahora?

(12) No te preocupes…

(13) ¡No, soy yo! ¡Yo soy! ¡Yo fui!

(14) Esta es mi guerra.

(15)No…tu no mi pequeño hermano. Tu no mi amor.

(16) No pudiste recordarme.

(17) Lo siento tanto

(18) Yo no te perdono. Nunca otra vez.

(19) Este es mi día, hermano.

(20) Yo soy Canadá.

(21)…y este es mi día.

Eso es todo…T_T

En fin, no sé qué más decir de esto...solo que Mattie se volvió loco :D merece un poco de odio mujajaja. Ehhh no es cierto x*

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, con confianzaaa!

Gracias por pasarse a leer y un beso a todos!

Se despide su servidora G.A~

**CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


End file.
